Only One
by suyanq
Summary: "Jangan mencintai namja lain. Jangan ada yang sampai memelukmu. Jangan ada yang merasakan apapun perasaanmu yang kau rasakan untukku." . "Aku akan melakukannya." . "Janji?" . "Janji!" - KAIHUN fanfiction. RnR


Title: Only One

Cast:

- Kim Jongin

- Oh Sehun

Cast pembantu:

- Kris Wu

Pairing: Kai/Sehun

Genre: bad romance

Rated: K+

Length: Drabble

Happy reading, don't forget to review ^^

[Disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagu Only One - BoA]

-xxx-

BUGH!

"JAWAB AKU OH SEHUN! JAWAB! KENAPA KAU SELINGKUH DENGAN NAMJA ITU HAH?!" Teriak Kai dengan suara keras. Sehun hanya menangis, menangis.

Sakit. Sakit hati karena ia tak bisa merasakan bebas. Sakit fisik karena ia diperlakukan kasar.

PLAK!

"KAU BISU?! SEKARANG JAWAB AKU KENAPA KAU LEBIH MEMILIH NAMJA ITU?! APA BEDANYA AKU DENGAN DIA?!" Kai makin keras. Sehun mengusap airmata yang mengalir dipipinya, dan darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Karena kau egois. Kau tak pernah pengertian pada perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu tapi kau tak pernah memperlakukanku sebagai kekasihmu. Aku tau kau mencintaiku, tapi dengan cara yang salah. Namja itu, bukan kekasihku. Dia hanyalah sahabatku. Ia menyukaiku belum tentu aku menyukainya, Kim Jongin. Maafkan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu tapi aku cukup lelah untuk semua perlakuanmu untukku. Kau tak pernah membuatku tersenyum karena cintamu. Maaf tapi hubungan kita sampai disini. Semoga kau mengerti." Ucap Sehun lalu melepaskan cengkraman Kai yang merenggang lalu pergi tanpa memedulikan Kris yang duduk disana.

Kai menangis. Apa yang dikatakan Sehun, semuanya benar. Ia memang egois sampai tidak memperbolehkan Sehun bermain dengan temannya, sekalipun hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama.

Sebenarnya apapun yang di perbuatnya hanyalah bukti bahwa Kai benar-benar menyayangi Sehun, namun, egonya tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih jika sudah menyangkut dengan Sehun.

Namja manis itu hanya bisa melenguh pelan saat perjalanan pulang. Sungguh ia kali ini sangat dilema. Antara lega karena tak akan dibatasi oleh Kai, dan sesak karena putus dengan kekasih tercinta…ralat. Entahlah, ia sangat mencintainya tapi juga membencinya.

Sedari tadi dijalan, berkali-kali ia mengucapkan maaf karena ia sesekali menabrak orang karena memang disitu lumayan ramai. Ia merapatkan mantel orangenya lalu berjalan pulang.

"Sial!"

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Pulang? Kemana? Kandang singa itu lagi?

Tentu saja. Sehun kini tinggal bersama Kai. Orang tua Sehun sangat percaya pada namja tampan untuk merawat Sehun dan bersekolah disana.

Dan masalahnya, Sehun tak punya apartemen lagi selain apartemennya bersama Kaiㅡlebih tepatnya apartemen Kai.

"Hah, aku benar-benar harus mencari pekerjaan untuk membeli apartemen. Setidaknya rumah sewa." Desah Sehun.

Mau tidak mau ia harus masuk ke apartemennya bersama Kai.

-xxx-

Sehun meremas ujung jaketnya karena malam ini sungguh dingin. Ia menoleh kesana kemari, mencari batang hidung namja itu. Dari sore tadi hingga tengah malam begini, seorang Kim Jongin, remaja berusia 15 tahun itu tak kunjung pulang. Sehun panik. Apa ini karena dia?

Tiba-tiba namja bersurai hitam itu meremas bahu Sehun. Mata Sehun yang semula sayu karena mengantuk langsung melebar. Sejak kapan Kai sampai rumah? Aish cengkramannya sangat sakit!

"Aa… Sakit Jonginnie! Lepaskan!" Rintih Sehun. Kai semakin keras mencengkram bahu Sehun. Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya. Sakit. Sehun tahu, kuku-kuku Kai masih panjang dan belum dipotong. Karena itu, kuku-kuku panjang itu meninggalkan bekas cakaran yang cukup kontras.

Kai menarik tangan Sehun masuk kedalam rumah, mendorongnya sampai ujung tembok lalu menciumnya. Bau alkohol yang menyengat dari tubuh Kai membuat Sehun mual. Apalagi bibirnya yang memaut bibir Sehun dengan kasar.

Sehun terus memberontak namun apadaya, ia sudah ngantuk dan tubuh Kai jauh lebih besar dibandingkan tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, tanpa merasakan, membalas, apalagi menikmati ciuman ini. Yang kali ini ia rasakan adalah sakit hati.

Kai membuka mata saat merasakan sensasi hangat dan basah dipipinya. Jelas itu bukan air keringat atau air liurnya, apalagi air matanya. Ini adalah air mata namja manis bersurai cokelat muda ini.

"Mianhae Oh Sehun. Aku tak bisa jauh darimu. Sungguh, sungguh maafkan aku. Kau boleh membenciku, asalkan kau tetap bersamaku. Kumohon.." Ucap Kai lalu memeluk Sehun.

Sehun diam tak bergeming. Ia hanya menahan tangisannya kali ini. "Menangislah jika itu membuatmu lega. Aku menyayangimu."

Tangisan Sehun pecah. Ini yang ia mau. Ini sikap yang ingin Sehun lihat dari Kai dari dulu. Ia membalas pelukan Kai lalu menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tak bisa membencimu, jika aku boleh jujur." Lirih Sehun dalam tangisannya. Kai memeluk erat tubuh namja manisnya.

"Aku akan berjuang menghilangkan sifat egoku. Asal kau berjanji."

"Apa?" Sehun meregangkan pelukannya, menghapus air matanya dan menatap Kai lekat.

"Jangan mencintai namja lain. Jangan ada yang sampai memelukmu. Jangan ada yang merasakan apapun perasaanmu yang kau rasakan untukku." Ucap Kai.

"Aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum. Senyuman termanis pertama yang pernah di ciptakan dari bibir Sehun. Senyum manis yang tulus, bukan senyuman palsu.

"Janji?"

"Janji."

-END-

Ini sebenernya remake ff suyanq sendiri dengan judul yang sama. Tapi waktu itu castnya T-ARA Danee sama Seventeen Mingyu juga BAP Zelo. Dan ff ini itu bener2 abaaalll sekali. Bikos judul dan isi ga nyambung. Wkwkwk

Sorry banyak typo.

Review yakk ;;3

With love, choi suyanq


End file.
